


【授权翻译】The Apple Pie Life/此心安处是吾乡

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兄弟日常</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Apple Pie Life/此心安处是吾乡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Apple Pie Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200518) by slf630. 



有些天Sam仍然不知道他们是怎样走到那一步的。

见鬼的，他生活其中，却仍然有这样的时刻，让他惊讶他和Dean不仅还活着，而且还在一起，仍旧为正义而战——只不过秘密地隐于幕后了，现在。他们将那些危险的活儿留给了新一代。Dean快四十岁了，那是一件他们谁也不曾真正预见过的事情。Sam开始了作为记录者的工作，Dean则继承了Bobby的衣钵，经营着猎魔枢纽 。地堡现在已经变得更像一个总部，而不是一个家——虽然那些电话库和所有的研究调查都还在——Sam真真切切地，比他能记得的任何一次都要开心。他们尝试过普通、正常的生活，尝试过分道扬镳，尝试过拯救世界两三次。他们意识到，最终，他们在一起会更好，他们也还能够拯救世界，只不过不再奋斗在前线。他们也最终，发现了对他们奏效的一个版本的普通生活。末了，那才是最要紧的。

Sam在听到他哥哥的靴子发出的熟悉声音时微笑起来，柔软地叹了口气，合上那本他只是在装模作样地看的书。Dean在过去半小时一直在和Krissy通电话，帮助她度过最后一次猎魔，而Sam差不多只在尝试给自己找点乐子，直到Dean讲完电话。

强健的手覆上他的肩膀，轻柔地按摩着肌肉。当他感觉到Dean在他头顶吻了一下时候，他的眼睛因为跟着闭上。“Krissy怎样了？”Sam问，向后倚靠着他的哥哥，随着Dean的手臂环绕住他的肩膀，他的笑容逐渐扩大。

“她很好。”Dean叹息，他的下颌搁在Sam头顶，毫无疑问地在看Sam摊开在他面前桌子上的书，“你知道我还是不喜欢让她猎魔，但她很不错。远比我莽撞得多，但是很好。”

Sam喷笑，头向上仰去，从下颠倒着看着Dean：“比你还莽撞？”他怀疑地问。

“是。”Dean抱怨，“我有世界上第二棒的猎人照看我的后背。而她所拥有的所有就是那些向小狗一样跟在她身后好几年的那些愚蠢的小孩们。”

Sam轻笑，微微地摇了摇头：“那孩子有名字，Dean。”他指出，“而且顺便，你知道如果Aiden应付不来的话，Krissy许多年前就会甩了他的。”

Dean抱怨得更多了，小声地怨恨那些蠢孩子和他们的求死之愿。Sam发誓，等到他第一次听见Dean说出“白痴（idijt）”这个词的时候，他会拿走他的电话。他爱Bobby，仍然每天怀念着那个人但他真的，真的不希望Dean完完全全地转变成他。

Dean给了Sam一个减了气势的瞪视，接着再次低低地笑出声，但那并没有长久。当他俯身去给了Sam一个上下颠倒的吻的时候，一个微笑由他嘴角弯起。“你在看什么呢？”Dean柔声问道，当他退开的时候，他的拇指心不在焉地穿过Sam的T恤抚摸着他的锁骨。

“没什么，事实上。”Sam喃喃，再次闭上双眼，进一步向后靠在了Dean的胸口，在Dean再次亲他的时候柔软地呻吟出声，“只是在等你跟Krissy讲完电话。”

“Well，我现在讲完了。”Dean拖长声调，又向下俯身了一点，啃咬着Sam的下巴。“你有什么主意了吗，小弟弟？”

Sam颤抖起来，他的血液急促地加速流动，阴茎在拉链背后抽动。Dean有能影响他如此的能力仍旧让他惊奇不已，再在一起差不多二十年之后，那之中的下流-罪恶-错误仍然能将他俘获得那么深。他们都挣扎过——独自一人或是一起——关于兄弟乱伦，关于同性恋，关于他们的关系是如何的罪大恶极，和他们对彼此的意义。但最终他们达到了一个对此都不再介意的点，不再有盘旋不去的、绵延不绝的疑虑与担忧或是任何什么。他们试过停下，试过否认那感觉，去和别人一起。那从没起作用过，而他们永远能找到回到这里、回到这种感觉、回到彼此身边来的路，所以他们在很多年前就不再抗拒它了。直到今天，那都令人惊喜，关于那能让他们有多么地更加快乐，事情是怎样在他们最终真正屈服时回归正轨。

Sam向后伸出手，一只手把在Dean髋部上，向一边仰起头去让Dean更多空间来亲吻和咬噬他的脖颈。“或许有几样事情。”Sam成功地咕哝出声，尾音软化成了一声呻吟，在Dean啃咬吮吸着覆盖着他脉搏处的皮肤的时候。

“想跟大家分享一下吗？”

“嗯哼，我想还是只展示给你看好了。”

“比起讲述，我总是更喜欢展示，不管怎么说。”Dean在他耳边低语。

Sam低声轻笑，对着他哥哥深情地摇了摇头。Dean扬起一边眉毛，抓住了Sam的手腕，将他从椅子里拉了出来。Dean拉扯着他穿过大厅走回他们的房间，但在Dean能把他推倒在床垫上之前，Sam将Dean拉至他的胸口，他们的嘴唇激烈地撞在一起，形成一个湿润的、乱七八糟的、却噢-天哪-太棒了的吻。“脱干净。”Sam半是命令、半是祈求地说，单词抵着Dean的嘴唇融化其中。

Dean抽回身，一边眉毛蹙起，但还是照Sam说的做了，迅速地、高效地脱得赤裸。Sam见到过很多次Dean光裸的样子，甚至是在他们还没有那样“在一起”之前，但那景象永远不会过时。

“我会是这儿唯一一个全裸的人吗？”

Sam眨了眨眼，微微地摇了摇头，在Dean说话的时候他才意识到他刚刚就只是站在那儿盯着看。“对，不我是说不是.....闭嘴，Dean。”Sam在Dean大笑的时候嘟囔道。

“没事的，baby boy。”Dean点头，脸上满是虚情假意的同情，“我知道我很辣。没关系的。”

Sam翻了翻眼睛，选择像通常那样无视Dean，接着快速地脱掉了他自己的衣服。Dean脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容流失殆尽，他向前走了一步，双手扶住了Sam的髋部，四处辗转着来到他的脊背，再向下滑过臀部。“还是那么他妈的美，”Dean低声说，倾身在Sam唇角印下一个吻。

Sam转过头来让他完整地攫住Dean的嘴唇，立刻加深了亲吻。一声呻吟在他们靠近、身体紧紧地贴着对方、手臂环绕住彼此时在他们之间震颤回响。Sam让自己迷失在这个吻里，那种熟悉的Dean的双臂拥紧着他的感觉，他们的身体严丝合缝，Dean坚硬的阴茎擦过他自己的。在那会儿的大多数时间里，他们从没真正像现在这样花时间来慢慢做。事情总是更加惶急，绝望而艰难，有时愤怒而近乎残酷。诚实来说，Sam不会为任何事情交换他们的历史——正是它将他们带到如今这样的地步——但他绝对享受慢慢用他们之前从没机会得到的时间。

最终，Sam不情愿地分开他们，推着Dean向后几步到床上。他们一起扑跌在床垫上，四肢纠缠，彼此的嘴唇在一个深而火热的吻里再次相接。这一次，在Sam撤开身的时候，Dean呻吟了出来，抓住他一把头发，温柔地将他再次拉近自己。Sam贴着Dean的嘴唇微笑起来，在彻底离开之前给了他一个快速的、温情的吻。

“停止分散我的注意力。”Sam喘息着说。

“别总是退开。”Dean反击。

Sam笑起来，双臂环抱住Dean，颠倒他们的位置让他的哥哥后背躺在床上。Dean绷紧身体，准备好了让他们再次互换位置，但是当Sam将一条腿插进Dean双腿之间，沉下身这样他就能坐在Dean双腿上的时候，他停住了。Dean抬起头注视着他，一条眉毛扬起，一丝得意的笑逐渐展开在他因亲吻而红肿的嘴唇上。Sam向前摇动着他的胯部，他们裸露的性器摩擦在一起。

“快点儿，Sammy。”Dean呻吟道，他的手指蜷起，紧抓着Sam的髋部，试图催促他动弹。

Sam冲Dean露出一个傻笑，继而他俯下身，吻了吻他的嘴唇：“有点耐心。”他柔声斥责道。

Dean半咆哮着，但是安静了下来，呼出一声叹气。Sam点了点头，微微地移动了一下，他的嘴唇与舌头滑下Dean的下颌，他的脖颈，滑过他的锁骨，向下移至胸膛。Dean低吟，稍稍地朝着那触碰向上拱起，一只手松松地在Sam脑后的头发里攥成拳头。Sam持续向下，刷过Dean的腹部，他的胯骨——玩味地轻咬着骨头——直到达到Dean的阴茎时才停下来。Sam抬眼瞥着Dean的身体，并不惊讶Dean已经看向了他，翠绿的眼睛晦暗而深邃。确保着他的目光停留在他哥哥身上，Sam低下头，从Dean粗硬的、渗出液体的银奖地侧向上舔开一条宽阔的、水淋淋的湿痕。

Dean再次呻吟起来，他的眼睛颤动，下颌绷紧。“操，Sam。”他气喘。

“我们会进行到那一步的。”Sam坏笑。

Dean呼出一声半是调笑，半是呻吟的声音：“噢，上帝，那句真是糟透了。”

Sam低声轻笑，用鼻子蹭着Dean的双球，他的手指松松地圈住了Dean的阴茎底部，没费心去指出他其实深谙Dean所有那些愚蠢的、拙劣的台词。他将Dean的小球吞入口中，舔舐着沉甸甸的阴囊，为那咸涩的汗水似的纯粹的Dean的味道而呻吟出声。他的哥哥扭动着，髋部些微地向上弹去，而Sam随着湿润的“啵”的一声退开来，他的舌尖若有若无地向上扫过Dean阴茎底侧粗粗的脉络。

“过来这儿。”Dean低声咕哝，用只接近于痛楚的力度拉扯着Sam的头发。

Sam抬起一条眉毛，但还是坐起身。他很困惑，Dean此前从不曾拒绝过一个口交。Dean在他试图爬过床垫的时候摇了摇头：“转过身去。”他吩咐道。

Sam得承认那花了他几秒钟时间来听懂那之中的意思，但若要让他为自己辩护的话，他身体的大部分血液现在都集中在他的阴茎上，所以他并不真的觉得他需要为此刻稍微的行动缓慢而负责。等到他听懂的那一刻？他的阴茎急切地抽搐着，他迅速转过身，小心翼翼地将一条腿跨过Dean的胸口。

他们并不经常这样干——当Dean的嘴离他的阴茎那么近的时候他很难集中注意力——但那是一件在做时Sam彻头彻尾地享受其中的事情。一只手稳稳地握着Dean，Sam吞下了他哥哥的阴茎，尽可能将他吞得更深，在Dean的阴茎头部撞上他喉咙后面时发出呻吟。他指望着Dean做同样的事但取而代之地，他感到Dean的手放在他的屁股上，轻柔地分开他的臀瓣。他低吟着，眼睛在Dean的舌头在他洞口扫过第一条湿滑的水痕时紧紧闭起，他整个身体都已经在颤抖。如果说当Dean在吸他的时候他难以聚精会神，那么当Dean在用他的舌头做哪些恶劣的绝妙事情时，连集中注意力都变得更加艰难。

Sam持续着舔舐与吮吸，舌头绕着渗出液体的头部打着转儿，舌尖陷进细小的裂缝里去追寻着更多那让他超过大半生都为之痴迷上瘾的气味。当Dean将手指在舌头一侧一并放进他身体里、扩张着他的小洞并且在他前列腺上滑动的时候，他再也抑制不住了，最终骤地倒在Dean髋骨上，额头贴着他哥哥的大腿，剧烈地喘息着。过了长长的一会儿，Dean抽回舌头，手指依旧缓慢地在他身体里抽插，还轻轻地拍打着他的屁股。

“快点儿，Sammy。”Dean抽着气说。

Sam点头，强迫自己移动，他的腿和手臂颤抖着。有那么一会儿，他不无惊奇地想起曾经事情倒转，当他是那个开始这一切的人而却以Dean栖居有利地位而告终时，他意图把Sam调笑一番直到自己变成了无骨的乱糟糟的一滩。但是当他转过身看到Dean差不多和Sam一样精疲力竭又显得下流放荡时，他意识到那根本无关紧要。结果无论如何都是一样的。

Dean探身去从床头柜上抓过润滑剂，与此同时Sam坐回了他大腿上。Dean在Sam从他手里接过瓶子、倒了一些在手上继而探向自己身后去给Dean的阴茎润滑时露出笑容。Dean呻吟着，他的下颌紧绷，手指在Sam髋骨上蜷起。

“喜欢这个吗？”Sam问道，随着他将Dean肿胀的阴茎头部对着他自己的小洞。

“见鬼的当然。”Dean呼气，强健的双手扶住Sam，随着Sam缓慢地沉下身，一寸寸地坐下去，直到他贴着Dean的腹股沟。Sam保持不动了一会儿，享受着比扩张开的满胀的感觉。Dean抬头凝视着他，他的双眼暗沉，脸颊飞红，嘴唇湿滑着微微分开。出于某种原因，令人惊讶的是，Dean将近四十岁了，客厅看上去比他十九岁时还要美丽。Sam根本不知道这怎么他妈的可能，但这已然完全正确。他的手向下滑到Sam的髋部，到他的大腿，再向上到他的肋骨。那触碰温柔而虔诚，而那让Sam的心脏抵着肋骨砰砰跳动，同时也让他被加热了的血液一阵急流。

他们不说话——他们不再需要说话——Dean早已懂得Sam正如Sam也了解Dean。Sam开始慢慢地晃动着髋部，双手在Dean胸口支撑着，笔直而高挑地坐在Dean腿上。Dean向上碾磨起来，手握住了Sam纤瘦的腰，他们的目光胶在彼此身上。他们不费任何时间就陷入了那种熟悉的、轻松的节奏离去，就只是一同缓慢移动，没有急迫，不再需要迅疾地冲刺着奔向结束。Dean的阴茎无比完美地顶在他的前列腺上，反复按揉着，持续不断的快乐几乎过载，同时却又奇异地尚觉不够。Sam将双腿分得更开，只是稍稍地向前倾身，接着抬起身体，几乎全部退了出来，Dean厚重的阴茎头部是唯一将他撑开的部分，接着猛地向下坐了回去。Dean呻吟起来，但迅速跟上了节奏，从只浅浅地顶弄着Sam转变成了深深的抽插，他们的髋骨拍击在一起，肉体撞击的湿润水声甚至比他们吃力的喘息与呻吟声还要响亮。

Sam猛地向下推去，又快又用力，试图——接着失败了——没能得到他想要的。Dean坐了起来，手臂环住了Sam接着以一种——近乎于——优雅的动作，让Sam后背朝下躺倒，双腿搭在Dean肩上。Dean再次推入，又深又快又狠，而Sam呜咽起来，他的后背从床垫上叹气。Dean几乎将他折叠成两半。他的手紧抓着Sam的大腿，而Sam抬起身，被一个乱糟糟的、狂乱的吻截在了半路。他没法维持这个姿势太久——他的腿灼痛，胃部肌肉痉挛着——但他尽可能地坚持着，在Dean减缓了他腿上的压力的时候轻吟出声。

Dean每次抽插的角度无比完美，持续地撞击着他体内甜蜜的那一点，洞口拖曳的摩擦近乎疼痛般美妙，而Sam比他真正想要的要更接近高潮了。他想让这维持得久一点，但内心深处，他差不多知道那没法做到。即便是经年之后，它仍然和最初时一样激烈而张力十足，不堪重负，以及无比他妈的绝妙，或许更甚。噢当然，总有时间留给第二回合的。

Dean动了动他抓着Sam双腿的手，Sam知道他哥哥计划着移向他的阴茎。他舔了舔嘴唇，继而摇了摇头：“不。”他喘息着。

Dean坏笑，手指更深地钉进Sam的大腿：“你喜欢这样？”

“是，”Sam嗫嚅，“就像这样。”

那并不是个挑战，但Dean把它当作是一个。他愈发狠而深地抽插着，他的手向下滑到Sam的髋部，将他拉下来迎合着Dean每一次的撞击。他变换角度，刚好足以随着他每次进出都撞在他甜蜜的一点上面而Sam低低地呜咽啜泣着，他的手指陷进Dean的二头肌，钝钝的指甲像是要划破皮肤。

“操，天啊，”Sam呻吟，“就像那样，Dean。就快到了。”

“来吧，宝贝。”Dean抽气，“快点，高潮吧。你能做到的，Sammy。就只是放开来。”

而Sam做到了。当高潮来临时他哭喊出声，一股股温暖粘腻的精液从肋骨上流淌下来，他未经触碰的阴茎近乎疼痛地抽动着。Dean缓和了他抽插的力度和节奏，让Sam完成他的射精，确保每一次都精准地撞击在他的前列腺上来尽可能地延长快感。

Sam融化进床垫里，始终时不时地痉挛一下，他整个身体放松而柔顺，随着他抬起眼对他哥哥露出微笑，无比满足，带着些许睡意。Dean回以笑容，他的节奏变得不稳定起来，他向前抽送了一次，两次，三次，喉咙里低低地呻吟着，他也高潮了，髋部弹动着随着他在Sam体内尽可能地射出来。

Dean转过头，在Sam膝盖内侧印下一个亲吻，接着轻柔地将他的双腿放回床垫上。Sam在Dean抽出来，在他身边的床垫上沉下来时柔和地叹着气。用尽最后的力气，Sam翻了个身，蹭着贴向Dean，他的头卧在他哥哥仍然强壮的肩膀上。Dean温柔地轻笑着，一只手在Sam头发里纠缠，低下身在他额头上吻了一下。在他们其中一个电话在大厅内的图书室里响起来时他们都呻吟起来，Sam捅了捅Dean的身侧。

“那是FBI的线路。”他喃喃地说，眼睛阖着，已经处于半梦半醒之间。“最好去看看这回是谁又惹了麻烦。”

Sam不太确定——他毕竟已经接近完全睡着了——但他发誓他听见Dean在用力把自己弄到床下时咕哝了一句“白痴”。

 

 

END


End file.
